Famous Last Words
by NekoTenshi222
Summary: Azusa tachibana and her friends have started their senior year! They hope for a safe senior year, but a tragedy happens that threatens their safety and future... (This is a sequel to my other fic chlorine grown roses so you should read that first! I dont own free! NO FLAMEING AND NO HATERS!)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Its heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere! 8DDDD I mised cgr so much that i just had tpo write a sequel! That doesnt mean that im quitting the seventh seal though i just have writers block on that xDDDD This fic is a comepletely new cgr story! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Also free season 3 is out now so perfect timeinhg! Ill try to pt in the season 3 characters but maybre not all of therm beaause theirs so many! :0 As for the title and why it wasnt anything on the poll thats because i decided to name it afrter famous last words one day at work! Speaking of work i quit my job because school strats in a couple days and i wanted to make more time to write fanfics xD Without further ado, here is the first chapter of famous last words! :DDD**_

ƒαṃøυṡ lαṡτ ώøɾḋṡ сhαρτεɾ 1

Hello...my name is Azusa Kimber Tachibana. Im from america but one day my parents got murdered... I still cry whenever i think about them... i was a shutin for a year before my cousin sent me a letter with a plane ticket and i moved here to iwatobi. I love it here in iwatobi! Ive made so many new freinds here and ive gone on one hell of an adventure trying to find the people behind my parents murders. But today is the first day of my senior year at Ibatowi high school. I cant wait! I hope this year will be filled with happy memeories.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen. I was wearing a long sleeved black gothic dress that showed off my colorbones and emphasized my slim figure, fishnet stockings, black combat boots with skull desighes, cross earrings and a lacy cross chocker..

"Ohio mina!" I said cheerfully to my family.

"Your not gonna wear your uniform on the first day?" Said Mariella Russo who was sitting at the table drinking orange juice. Mariella is my roommate. She was my online friend when i was 13 but then i lost contact with her until a few weeks ago. Now shes my roomate. She was a bit of a loli and she has short chocolate brown hair with faded purple tips and brown-purple eyes (kinda like the color of grape skittles). She hardly ever wears the uniform either. Instead she was wearing a black hoodie with neon purple accents, a matching skirt, loose socks and purple and black tennis shoes. She had a white surgical mask around her neck.

"Don't be such a hypocrite mariella!" I puffed out my cheeks like a cute anime girl and pouted. Mrs tachibana giggled a little. "Azusa would you like some bacon?"

"No thanks mrs tachibana. I have to be out early." I looked out the window. Just as i looked out the window, Esther's car pulled into my driveway. I headed out and got in.

"Good morning Ester." I said. All my freinds were their except Kissme, ko (because ko was riding with kissme) and kimmy.

"Yo wus poppin!" Luna said. Luna had short platinum blong hair with black tips that covered one eye. She was wearing a black panic at the disco romper and black flipflops.

"Hi everyone!" I said.

"How was you guys summer?" Asked hitomi. Hitomi was dual enrolled at iwatobi and at l'eau de rose. (L'eau de rose classes are so advanced that 7th grade (which is the grade hitomi's in) for them is like 11th or 12th grade for normal people xD.) She had short hair in spiky pigtails that covered one eye and gradiented from blond to pink. She also wore blond hair extentions with pink stars on them. She was wearing her l'eau de rose uniform (a black and white seifuku with a black bow).

"...We all hung out all summer" said Shatter. Shatter was starting to cope with yami's death but he still had moments where he would brake down and cry. He was wearing a black gakuran with black and white checkered vans.

"Not _all_ summer...I went to hawaii for a week, thats where I got my hair done!" Said conchita while pointing to her hair. Its maroon and goes down to her mid back now and she had it in a spiky ponytail. She was wearing an unzipped black hoodie with a white tanktop a black shorts, black thighhighs with white accents and black converse. Also she was wearing hipster glasses and winged eyeliner.

"Regardless, I beleive that this summer was certainly interesting. After all we met azusa and shes definately changed all our lives for the better." Said Esther. Ester was the ame as usuel but she started wearing this weird blue necklace everywhere she goes. She was wearing a black jacket with a blue bow, a white shirt and a brown skirt, blue thighhighs and black shoes.

"That's true. Azusa your awesome!" Everyone agreed in unison.

"Awwww thank you guys" I said close to tears. We stopped at iHop for our first day pf school breakfast. When we got in i saw Kissme and Ko at our booth! Kissme was wearing a red all time low t shirt, a studded belt, black skinny genes, and black headphones. Ko was wearing a tight black taking back sunday t shirt, wristbands, a red plaid miniskirt, and black vans. They were cuddling.

"Hey guys! ;)" Said Kissme. He and ko were cuddling.

"Whats up! Are you ready to be seniors?" Said ko.

"To be honest Im not sure lol" i said. We sat down and ordered our food. It took a while but when we got it we toasted.

"To a safe and fun senior year! Itadikimass!" We toasted and we digged in. The pancakes were delicious. We tipped well and headed to school.

We got their on time.

I got to sit next to the window again, which i was happy about. Amakata sensei walked over to the podium

"Welcome seniors! Congradulations on making it this far. You know, they say senior year is the easiest year of high school. So make the most of it! Because youll look back on these days and miss them more then anything. I know I do..." Amakata sensei adressed our class once the late bell rang. "Anyways before i get emotional lets take roll call! Azusa Techibana!"

"Hai!"

"Mariella Russo!"

"Hai!" Said mariella. Mariella was my online friend when i was 13 but then i lost contact with her until a few weeks ago. Now shes my roomate. She was a bit of a loli and she has short chocolate brown hair with faded purple tips and brown-purple eyes (kinda like the color of grape skittles). She hardly ever wears the uniform. Instead she was wearing a black hoodie with neon purple accents, a matching skirt, loose socks and purple and black tennis shoes. She had a white surgical mask around her neck.

"Kimmy Sakura."

"Hai." Kimmy had spikt shoulder length blond hair with pink bangs (one covered her eyes). She was wearin a purple v neck tshirt with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt underneath, a pleated black skirt black fishnets and purple converse boots. She graduated early from L'eau de rose but she decided to transfer to iwatobi as a senior to protect me.

As amakata listed names i started to daydream about senior year. It feels like it was just yesterday when i was a hermit in my mansion... Whats in store for my final year of high school? What should i do once i graduate? What are my plans for college? I used to want to go to harverd but after i moved to japan thats not a option anymore...

Soon it was lunch. We went to the roof like usuel. Soon kissme, ko and a shota with black hair showed up. Kissme brought his phone and his bluetooth speajker and started playinhg secrets by state champs.

"Hey guys this is my new friend ayumu! I met him in geometry!" Ko said while pointing to the shota. He was wearing a black good charlotte tshirt with black track pants, black converses, and a bunch of wristbands.

"H-hi guys..." He waved shyly. Then he pointed to shatter and lushed. "Y-you're...cute... I-i bet youd look even cuter...if you put on some weight..." Shatter was shocked and embaresed.

I looked up at the sky. "Our final year of high school..."

"I feel..." Said luna. She, hitomi and i layed down.

"I hope this year will be a lot safer then last year..." Said hitomi.

"Me too. Also hpw are things with sousuke?" I asked.

"Oh we broke up. Ive been thinking alot of things over..."

"What do you mean?" asked luna.

"I dont thikn I like men in that way."

"So your a lesbien?"

"Yeah..."

"Im so proud of you!" Everyone agreed. We all got melon sodas from the vending machine to celebrate. On the way to the vending machine however, i coulnd't help but to notice a cute boy...

He had black hair with red tips paritally covering his right eye and a skinny long braid. His peircing red eyes matched his tips. He had pale white skin and lots of eyeliner, and he also had a bunch of piercings (black nose ring, black gages and black snake bites.) He was wearing a black leather jacket with black and red patterend cuffs, a black v neck t shirt that had Black Sabbath written in red, a silver cross necklace, black fingerless gloves with black nail polish, a red and black studded belt, silver wallet chaines, red and black vans, and black JNCO jeans with red stitches. He was the most gorgeos boy i have ever seen... He was smoking a pot cigarate and listening to came back haunted by nine inch nails so loudly that i could hear it perfectly through his earbuds. _**(I dont do or condone drugs guys! Dont do drugs!)**_

"Azusa are you ok?" Kimmy tapped my shoulder.

"W-wha..." I replied.

"...You like him dont oyu?"

"N-no!" As Kimmy draged me back over to our group i noticed tge cute boy glace at me and wave a little. I waved back.

"Hey guys! Hows your first day of senior year!" It was tom! He was wearing the school uniform for some reason... The cute boy hid his cigarate.

"Tom! What are you doing here!" Said kissme.

"I was ordered to check in on you giuys. Im wearing the school uniform so no one suspects anything."

"Why do you need to check in on us?" Asked conshita.

"After all thats happened with you guys we still think it might be unsafe so we have to make sure your ok." Tom picked up the speaker and started fidling with it.

"Please dont fuck with our music again." Esther sighed. Tom sighed and put the speaker down.

"I wish i could stay longer but i have to go now. Bye!" Tom went back inside and a few minutes later the bell rang.

 _ **I know not much hapened but i didnt wanna make the chapter too long xD I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next xhapter soon! 8D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Sorry for such a late update! T_T I was si busy with marching band and high school and in general i had so much shit on my plate. Btw high school SUCKSSSS! Ecerybody calls me a f****t! (Jk filhty frnk referejce xDDD but high school still stucks though) In general i plan on writing more cgr soon and upatong more frequently. Enjoooooooooyyyyyyy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! 8DDDDDDDDDDDD And haters FUCK OFF!  
**_

In algebra couldnt stop thinking anout the cute bou i saw earlier. His pearcing red eyes, his delacate pale skin, his smooth hair...I think im in love... I staired out the window and daydreamed...

"AZUSA!" Akamata sensei shouted.

"Uhhh... 24?" The whole class giggled.

"Maybe you shgould pay attentino next time instead of starring out the window. Said amakata sternley. Everyonw laughed and i teared up... Ive never gotten sidtracted like that in class before... But maybe...this means i really an im love.

The bell rand and it was time for sewm preactice. I changed out of my dress into a sexy lacy black bikini with rose patterns on it that emphasized my boobs and butt. I headed to the pool with my friends who are also on the swim teeam now.

"How to i look ko?" asked kissme. He was wearing a tight balck speedo with pink accents that matched his hair.

"Sexy~~~" said ko.

"Lets get tehis bread bois!" Said luna and she launchedherself into the pool while screaming. She was wearing a black linkin park tankini with a skirt bottom.

"Wait up!" Hitomi laughed while chaisng after luna. She was wearing a black and neon pink stirped bikini

"We need to take this seriously guys!" Said mariella. She was wearing a black onepiece (the swimsuit not the anime xDDDD) with dark purple accents in the sides.

"Shes right you know!" agreed rei who was wearing a purple speedo

"Oh comone reichan cant we have a little fun before practice" Teased nagisa.

"To be fair we do have a swim meat on saturday." Stated esther. She was wearing a black top onepiece

"Then we should practice." Said shatter

"Ccccome on go go!" Said cpnchita.

"Lets start with free! Mariella and haru, go!" I commanded (I became the new swim captain this year because the team voted). The two raced while ko timed them and aymu watched.

"Alright hta was good! Now for..." My voide trailed off as I noticed _him..._ He saw me staring and started walking toward the gate and backoned me!

"Hey cutie." He said sexily

"Oh...h-hi!" I replied back

"Mind if i come in?"

"Uh...sure" I opened te gate for the boy and he walked toward the pool. When we got to the pool, everyonw was starring.

"Azusa what the fuck is up with that?" Said ko

"What the fuck is up with you?" Replied the xute boy. Kissme scowled at him. "The fuck you lokin at?"

"Id apreciate if you didnt talk to my girlfteind like htat." Said kissme

"I dont talke shit from other people!"

"At least treat peopel with repect ASHOLE!"

"GUYS CALM DOWN!" I shouted. but they ignored me.

"THEN TREAT _ME_ WITH RESPECT DICK!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU START TREATIN OTHER PIEPLE WITH RESPECT EDGELOPRD!" The cute bot snapped and pushed kissme in the pool but kissme grabbed him as he efell in. They started beating each other up underwater. Rei jumped in to break up the fught but he ended up getting caught up in it too. Nagisa who was now thugisa jumped in to join. Eventually amakata got out a huge fishing net and scooped the boys out of the pool.

"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" Mariella shouted to the cute boy.

"I nedded to teach that fucker a lesson on respect.." he replied.

"What got into you..." I asked.

"Im terribly sorry cutie. Sometimes I get caught up in the moment and shit like this happens. Its why i had to transfer to iwatobi this year...I've been through 12 schoolds...And I dint have freinds at any of them"

"Well...Ill be youre freind. But try to control youre tempper please. For my sake...Fot evryones sake."

"Hey...I dont tink i ever caught your name. My name is kura akamatsu."

"And mines azusa."

"Again sorry abouy what i did. I promise im better then that. Would you like me to wa;k you home?"

"Sure." On our way home we talked about all sorts of things. Tge sunset was beautiful...

ღღღ

"What the hell was that guys problem?" Said mariella. It was night time and we were about to go to bed.

"I think hes just misunderstod... Maybe if we talke the time to understand his problems and befrerind him hell be nicer...and happier..." I replied.

"You do that then whatever. But id rather not make friends with someone like that."

Dont be so close imded..." I turned off the lamp and we went to bed.

ღღღ

Krua embraced me in the moonlight under the tree a the park. He craderled me in his arms for a few minutes befire hugging me. Then he reached in/ He eached in for a kiss. But before our lips met...

ღღღ

I woke up in a cp;d sweart. I checked the time on mt black mcr mototorla razr phone. It was 1 in the morning. I knew just what to do.

I nsuck out of my room and into the kitchen. I grabbed an energy drink and headed out hte door with my ipod.

I went to the garage and hopped on my black motorcycle that i ride at nigt when i need to think. I put my earbusd in and listened to be my escape by reliant k.

 _How can i get my freinds to appreciate kira more... Hes honestly really not a bad guy at all and i wish maeriella and kissme would stip hating him the way they do. Hes really misunderstood...and also cute. Their eventually gonna have to lie him once he becomes my boyfreind._

 _ **AN: Btw azusa isnt cheating on rin or hary because rinharu is cannon now here xDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So apprently some jackas on yutube called constructive critisism made a mean reveiw on my fanfic and so did some piece of shit called spaz panda! And the 1st one has OVER 1000 VIEWS! :((( Im so fukcig pissed their making me look bad and their fans harased me too even! Dont you understand dont liek dont read?! Dont be charecter critique central 2.0 -_- Haters FCK OFF! But if your a REAL fan then enjoy the chappy~~~:33 Thanks to lilly-chan for spellcheck! o3o**_

 _My parents Hugged me. "Congratulation's on getting engaged azusa." Said my mom in her soothing voice._

 _"I'm so poured of you." Said my father. I hugged my parents again. We were I the mansion living room by the fireplace drinking hot cocoa. Anzu hugged me to. "Hess a sweet boy Azusa. Hess definitely perfect for you. I felt warm and fuzzy both physically and n my heart. But then they all faded way and soon I was alone in a white void..._

ღღღ

The next morning I woke up at 4 in the morning. I woke up in a cold sweat and i cried for a while. I miss my parents so much...why did they have to die?! I cried for half an hour...

I couldn't get back to sleep so I just decided fuck it and got ready and went to school. Mariella was still sleeping. I put on a black leather jacket and a dark crimson maroon came, black leather pants with a channel belt and black high heels knee boots. I kept my hair down and put on winged eyeliner black mascara and dark red lipstick. I ate a donut for breakfast and headed off on my motorcycle while listening to Paramore and thinking about my parents with tears in my eyes.

It was still dark when I go to school. There was only one other person their...it was hitomi! She was standing at the gate.

"Oh hey Azusa!" Said hitomi while wavering. She was wearing a neon blue sundress with black dotted heart outlines ob. it a black choker, black stoking's and neon blue marry janes. She had lots of black eyeliner on and was wearing a bunch of wristbands and her hair was teased,

"HItomi! what are you doing here so early?" I replied.

"I actually came here to give you a surprise! Its joist a coincidence that you came this early to lol"

"What is it?" Hitomi went toward the parking lot and told me to follow her. There was only 1 are

parked and it was a black BMW with a big black bow on it.

"It's for you :3" say hit mi. I gasped.

"R-really..?! But...how?!"

"I cant tell you now but ill tell you later."

"Thank you so much! Do you winna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" We went inside the car. There was an air freshener that smelled like fresh cinnamon buns.

It smelled delicious. I started the car and drove around town.

"Hitomi do you winy anything you eat?"

"No thanks." Then I looked at the time, there was about 40 minutes till class began! I called up my friends and told them I'd be picking them up in a few. (except for kimmy who had detective work to do) We all arrived to school together in time.

Miko took roll call like usual. Then she says "Ok class today we have a new student. Everyone say hallow to Kura Akamatsu!" My heart skipped a beat. HEs here. "Why don't you take a seat in front of Azusa?" My heart raced. Not only was he hear but he was also siting RIGHT IN FRONT KF ME! We passed notes all class but we didn't get aught.

ღღღ

The lunch bell rang. The only class shofar I sheared with Kura was homeroom. I tried looking for Kura but I couldn't find him... Suddenly...

"Yo Azusa! You winna come to wcdonalds fry lunch? I can get you a meal half of cuss I work their!" Explained Luna. She was we rating a red and a black flamel, a black bmth tank top, ripped black skinny genes a black beanie and black vans.

"Sire! Where's everyone?" I replied

"Right hear lol" Said Conchita. She was wiring her hair in twin tails and she was wearing a black turtleneck crop long sleeve top saying im not o fuckig kay, black shorts black fishnets and blk combat boots. She had a black belly button ring

"I'd rather not eat that crap bit ill tag along of the ride" Said shatter. He was wearing a black button up with a red tie, a studded pelt and black skim jeans with lots of black eyeliner like Billy jo Armstrong

"I'll just have a single black coffee" Said Esther. She was wearing balk cat ears, a black blink 182 hoody, black pleated skirt, black tights and black converses.

"Guys we have even got in the car yet ha-ha!" Giglid hitomi

"Then let's go!" I said. We went to my car and I started it. The great escape by boys like girls

started playing

"Wow it smells really nice in hear!" Shouted Luna!

"Weal you have hitomi to tank for that. Not just the freshener but also the car itself." I relied. Everyone double talked.

"HOTOMI HOWE ID OUY GET A Car?!" Everyone said

"You'll see, I got everyone presents!" Hitmi said

"Where you get the money?" Asked sharer.

"I'll tell you tater."

"Common guys lunch will be over if we don't hurry!" Conchita explained.

We got t wcdonalsd got our food and left. On their back you school however...

"Hey we have a car right? let's skip class!" Said Luna

"Are you sure? What if we get in trouble?" I replied

"Yeah! Also, what abbot swim practice?" Asked shatter?

"Well get back before swim practice." replied Luna

"Besides I know how to hack school attendance and say that we got sic and let early lol" Said Conchita.

"Ok..." I obliged. I turned up the radio and we cruised around town.

ღღღ

After a few hours I looked at the clock. It was 2:55!

"Oh no! Wren late for the end of school!" I exalumen!

"Oh shit!" Sai Luna.

"We still have 5 monies to!1 We might still be able to make it on time!" Said consist. I slammed on the gas and went ad fast as I could. Thankfully we made it on time.

"Oh! We are on time!" Said shatter. We ran out of the car, put on our swimsuits and ran to he pool.

"Oh your back. Where were you?" Said haru.

"OH, you know, my sister got sick so we had to tend to her but we got stuck in traffic! Esther lied.

Before I could latten to Harrys reply I saw _him_ again. He was wearing a black full body swimsuit that clung to his body. I was smitten.

"Sup."

"Oh. Your back." Said kissme unamazed.

"Yeah sorry bout yesterday."

"S'cool. I guess."

"Are you on the swim team now?" I asked

"Yaw. I just could not stand being away from you for so long. I love seeping time with you azu." I blushed profusely.

Swim practse went by quickly. But I couldn't sop staring at Kura…

"Hey Azusa." It was nagito!

"O hi nagisa!" I said

"Can we talk for a minuet? Like privately?"

"Uhm sure…" I said. If he was gonad ask me out then ell. Im already pretty much taken by Kura lol! We went inside the shed.

"I know you really like Kura and all...but I kind of have a bad feeling bat him." Siad nosegay seriously.

"Really why? I hank has an angle." I replied.

"He just gives me bad vibes you know."

"You only hate im cu has emo!" I yield.

"Tats nto true! He just early gives me bad vibes."

"Stop trying to brake us pup!" I stormed out.

"Aorry!" NAgisa shouted as I wailed away. I went back to my friends.

"Yo do yall wane go to tgi Fridays so celebrate asuza getting c car?" Asked una excitedly

"Sure!" We all replied. "Kura do ou wana cum?" I asked

"Sure." Said Kura. WE all went to my car. Kura set in rhea front seat and we all jammed out to check yes julier.

We all got into a huge boot. Kura and I cuddles while hitomi and Luna expunged memes, shatter ether and Conchita talked to ease other. We ordered really yummy potato skins and we wet happy. Luna tpoed on the table.

"Btw about the car." aid hitomi

"What about it?" Said Esther

"Rembrer the leau de rose incident from a few months ago? well I sewed the crap out of them and got a shitload of money! I bought a mansion and everyone gifts!" We all clapped.

Soddenly…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…..…

Kimmy and tom miura barged in! And they both had guns! everyone screamed.

"ITs ok everyone were cops and were doing important detective work!" Shouted kimmy. then everyone stopped screaming. Kimmy and tom mira ran to ou tables

"Asuza! This is urgent!~!" Shouted otm miura.

"Omfg what going on!" Cried shatter

"Daikoku your safe shatter." Quittered kimmy

"Azusa! We found a hitlist on the streets!" Said tom miura. He handed me a list. A bunch of random people were on it but most importantly I was on it! I screamed and started crying

"We suspect it might e from the yakusa.: Said kimmy.

"What the feck I though chiesa and masahio weren't in the yakuza anymore!" Stated Conchita.

"As far as we know thier safe and sound in akiharaba and they're not in the yakuza." Said kimmy. "There might be a new person targeting you."

 _ **AN: Btw the reasoon theirs no chapter cover and whyu its only on ao3 is because im at schol right now but il draw the cover and put it on other sies when i get home xDDD**_


End file.
